Our Last Chance
by KandiKitty
Summary: What happens when Dana stays at PCA but Nicole leaves? What happens when Nicole comes back to PCA for her final year? Rated T for some sexual content. Dana and Nicole pairing.
1. I'm Back!

**Hey kittens, I know I've been gone for awhile and I haven't updated in such a long time. I have been busy packing and moving to a whole other state so forgive me for my neglect! There was a Zoey 101 marathon on last night and now I can't get this story out of my head! So this is if Dana never left PCA and Nicole was sent to the all girls boarding school, but was sent back to PCA. I was pointed out that I spelt Nicole's name wrong, sorry about that. Auto correct on my laptop does that, I tried to go back and change it but i might have missed a couple.**

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

Dana stood at the steps of PCA _My last year…it feels like just yesterday I moved into room 101 with Zoey and Nicole…_Nicole- she hadn't thought about her since she was sent to the girls boarding school. It struck her as odd that now all of a sudden the roommate she hated came to mind. The brunette shrugged it off though, it didn't mean anything. This year Zoey, Lola and Quinn were all rooming together, so she didn't choose a roommate letting Coco decided for her was a gamble. The blonde knew Dana pretty well after the years she had gotten in trouble, yet she might try and get back at Dana by rooming her with someone she would hate. On her way to her room Coco stopped her. "Looks like you got lucky Dana, there was only one person willing to room with you this year." A smirk made its way across the older women's face. "Wait so I only have to share my room with one person?" Dana was already excited about this. "Oh just wait Cruz, you won't be so happy when you find out who it is." Coco laughed and walked away. Dana's heart started pounding, if it was Stacey she was going to murder someone tonight. Reaching room 101 Dana laughed a little, how odd for her to get this room again, her 3 best friends chose a room closer to the roof so Quinn could work out there instead of in their room. Unlocking the door Dana looked around for her new roommate, surprised to see she wasn't there. There were two beds instead of a bunk bed and it looked as though her unknown company had claimed the one nearest the door. Setting her bags by her bed she collapsed on to the mattress looking up at the ceiling, she smiled. There were a lot of found memories in this room. Closing her eyes Dana fell asleep.

Dana's eyes shot open at the sound of a blow dryer. "Nicole shut it off!" She face palmed herself, even now it was habit to yell Nicole's name when a blow dryer woke her up. Looking toward the sound her eyes widened. A tall brunette was holding a pink blow dryer with a devilish smirk on her lips. "Nice to see you too Dana." Dana just stood in shock it Really was Nicole, but not the one she remembered. This Nicole was 5ft 6, with plenty of curves, her hair was pulled into a pony tail with her fringe brushed behind her right ear. She was in Hello Kitty pajama pants with a tight white tank top. "Are you just going to stare or do I get a proper greeting?" Nicole laughed. Dana slowly stood up and approached her. Dana was 5ft 8 causing her to have to look down a bit. "Welcome back…Nicole…" She couldn't stop staring and she didn't know why. Nicole rolled her eyes embracing her long lost roommate. "I missed you too.. slob." the short brunette laughed knowing Dana had rolled her eyes yet she still hugged back.

After her nap Dana was awake enough to start putting her clothes away and make her bed. "Do the others know you are back?" She asked while pulling the sheets over her bed. "Nope, I've kept in contact with Zo but I wanted it to be a surprise. Other then you only Coco knows." Dana nodded looking over to Nicole who was relaxing on her bed with a book.

"Since when do you read?"

"When I went to the boarding school there weren't any cute guys to distract me so I actually started doing school work and such. I found out a lot of stuff I didn't know I liked, one of them being reading."

Dana nodded, "Why are you back then?" She didn't mean to sound bitchy but some habits never die. Nicole was silent for a while not knowing if she should tell Dana.

Figuring she would find out eventually "I started dating this girl, Brittany, long story short she didn't take me breaking up with her well…Now I'm back here." She kept her eyes on her book not wanting to see if Dana was disgusted.

She didn't miss a beat putting the last of her shirts up "Shoulda told me, I would have kicked her ass for you."

**The Next Morning**

Nicole was up early due to her old schedule, She went to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When she reentered her room she was surprised to see Dana was no where in sight and her bed was made. The girl shrugged it off, blow drying her hair in peace. It was about 8 when Dana came back. She was in sweat pants and a bro tank with her hair tied back. "Where have you been? I don't remember you being a morning person." Dana pulled off her shirt and grabbed a towel from a drawer. "I work out in the mornings now, it helps me stay more calm through out the day." Not caring that Nicole was staring, she stepped out of her sweat pants and threw them in the dirty clothes. Standing in her boxers and sports bra she turned to a flushed Nicole. "Zoey, Quinn and Lola are in room 301 if you want to go see them. I'm gonna go shower." She grabbed her shower bag and walked out of the room. Leaving Nicole to stare after her.

In room 301 Zoey, Lola and Quinn were awoken by their friend knocking on their door. After a very energetic welcome back and a group hug they all sat around the room catching up. "-Yupp now she is with Logan!" Lola exclaimed with a blushing Quinn rolling her eyes at the excitement. "Wow, seems like you've all had a blast here!" the brunette smiled. "So who are you rooming with?" Zoey asked while grabbing a drink from the mini fridge. "I'm actually with Dana in room 101" She smiled. The three roommates all gave each other knowing looks for a split second before there was another knock on the door. Quinn opened it letting Dana inside. "Gangs all here." she said with a smile hugging her friends. The rest of the day was filled with catching up and lunch at Sushi Rox with the boys. All in all it was a great way to start off the new school year.

Back in their room Lola Zoey and Quinn sat on their couch with their feet up on the coffee table.

"Do you think Dana knows?" Zoey asked them

"I think she knows Nicole is gay, but I doubt she know Nicole is crushing on her." Lola answered

"I agree. How could she know? I mean Nicole has been gone for three years! I doubt she even considered it a possibility." Quinn added before they went to bed.

"You two keep your mouths shut to! Nicole said she wanted to tell you guys." Zoey said

"Yeah yeah we know! We know." Quinn said while crawling into bed.

In room 101 Dana and Nicole were also getting ready for bed. Once again Dana changed in front of Nicole, not knowing that Nicole couldn't stop staring, or blushing. "I have a Tv coming in tomorrow if you don't mind me setting it up?" Dana asked while slipping basket ball shorts on. "No not at all." Nicole answered turning off her lamp and laying on her bed. The older girl nodded turning her light off and passing out as soon as she hit her pillow.


	2. I Do Care

**I hope my kittens enjoyed the first, extremely short, chapter of -Now on to the second.**

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, KandiKitty**

It was now a month into their senior year and the five girls were closer then ever. They always found time to hang out even around their odd school schedules, their jobs and their boyfriends. Though it usually ended up just being Nicole and Dana since neither of them had a relationship and Dana worked as a surf instructor between classes and after school, she wasn't really busy until the weekends. It was a bright and sunny Saturday, Nicole was still in her pajamas waiting for Dana to get back from her morning work out. "I'm home." Dana said smiling at Nicole before walking over to her side of the room. "welcome back." Nicole greeted. This part of their routine started off as a joke between the two and now it just stuck. More use to Dana changing in front of her Nicole would stare openly since it didn't seem to bother her roommate. "Hey Nicky, let's go suffering." Dana offered using the nick name she gave Nicole. "You surf all day and now on your one day off you want to go?" She wasn't arguing, in fact she was already standing up to change but she was still curious why her best friend wanted to go. "Because you can't surf, and I wanna show you how." Nicole blushed as she left the room to change.

While Nicole was out Dana group texted Zoey Lola and Quinn-**_You guys up for meeting me n Nicky at sushi rox for lunch?_**- She knew they weren't up yet but she knew they would agree when they did wake up. Changing into swim trunks and a black bikini top, Dana waited on the couch for her roommate to return. Nicole had seemed really stressed out recently and she wanted to give her a nice day off by surfing, going to lunch with their friends and whatever else would cheer her up. Dana wasn't good with words so she hopped Nicole would know this is her way of showing she cared about her friend.

Reaching the beach Dana knew it was going to get busy that afternoon, there were a decent amount of waves to catch and all the tourists would want a lesson today- Thank god she wasn't working. "Alright Nicole, you ready?" Dana asked looking over to her friend who had a slight bit of fear in her eyes. "I guess…" Dana spent about an hour and a half showing Nicole how to surf before she got the hang of it. After catching her first wave without falling off the board, she hugged Dana super tight "OH MY GOD! That was amazing! Can we come out again?!" Dana laughed but nodded then informed Nicole about their plans to meet up with the others. They both agreed it was time to go back and get ready. It was about one when they started walking over to Sushi Rox. Dana was wearing black cargo shirts with a slightly lose black band shirt, sort of looking like a female Logan, while Nicole wore booty shirts with a tight blue tank top. No one understood how they had became such good friends, but it worked somehow. The other girls were already at a table talking to Chase, who happened to be working.

"There you two are! We've been waiting for like half an hour!" Lola complained. "It's been like five minutes Lo." Zoey laughed. "Alright now that everyone's here what can I get chaya'll?" Chase asked. They decided on getting a little bit of everything and sharing it. They all seemed to be having a great time, except Dana who would constantly glance at Nicole to see if she was really having a good time or if she was faking it. Lola picked up on that fast. So when everyone calmed down from their latest fit of laughter she had to ask. "Dana you keep looking over at Nicole, is everything okay between you two?" Everyone took a second to think about their lunch. "Yeah you Do seem a bit on edge…" Added Zoey, Quinn nodded in agreement. Nicole tilted her head and looked at her friend who held a slight blush. She looked at Nicole, "You've just been really stressed out lately. And it was starting to get to me…I just worry…" Dana went from sincere to angry in .5 seconds "Geez get off my back!" She stood up and exited the restaurant. Nicole watched as she left, the other three girls all smiled. They knew before Dana had even connected the dots. "What was that about?" Nicole turned to her smiling friends. "Why are all of you smiling?" The girls started to laugh "What?! Come on guys tell me whats going on!" Zoey composed herself first and told her she should go find Dana and ask her, herself.

Nicole looked everywhere for Dana. She wasn't in the dorm, not on the roof, not with the guys, or getting coffee, not seeing a movie- she wasn't anywhere on campus. Collapsing on the bean bag chair in room 301 Nicole groaned "Where is she?" The girls were all working on homework and were barely pay attention to her. "Just call her!" all three girls said at once. "Alright alright sheesh!" Exiting the room she called Dana.

Sitting on the beach Dana had her shoes off and her feet buried in the sand. What Lola said just pissed her off, then having to be all soft in front of them made her even more angry. She clenched her fist and punched the sand, it did little to quell the anger bubbling inside of her. Dana didn't know why she was angry, why she even cared if Nicky was upset, when did she even start calling her Nicky? So many questions were rolling through her head. Pulling her wallet, phone, shirt, and wrist bands off she went off for a swim in the ocean. She swam until her muscles started to give in, it was dark out but the cool breeze and lack of sun comforted the 18 year old. Using her shirt she dried her face off and then leaned back in the sand. The swim helped her think more clearly, looking down at her phone she opened a new message to Nichole, as she started typing her phone went off, a picture of her n Nichole filled the screen. She hesitated, not knowing if she should answer or let it ring. On the last ring she answered.

"Hey, Nicky, what's up?" Her voice was low and not as confident as it usually was.

"Where the hell are you!? I've looked all over campus for you!" Nicole was furious yet even more worried.

"Well I'm not on campus." She replied with a 'Duh' tone

Nicole face palmed herself then hung up without a goodbye.

Nicole slipped on her shoes and grabbed a towel before running out to the spot she n Dana went surfing. Dana had mentioned it was one of her favorite spots to go. It was close enough to the school so tourist weren't there yet far enough so students didn't go their either. Nicole ran through campus and out to the beach, she didn't stop until she could clearly see Dana's silhouette in the sand. Reach her she dropped the towel on her roommate and sat next to her. "You are going to catch a cold swimming out here at night, you know that?" Dana didn't answer she just rubbed her head with the towel drying what was still wet.

"Sorry I ran off. Lola just… she pissed me off!"

Nicole laughed "How did she do that? By showing you actually pay attention to me?"

"Well…you are my roommate, how would I not know if you weren't okay?"

Nichole shrugged "you never cared before…" her voice was sad and low

Dana looked over at her, putting her wallet and phone in her cargo pocket she threw her shirt over her shoulder and grabbed Nicole's hand pulling her up. "Don't ever say that again." Dana held on to Nicole's hand with a firm yet gentle grip as she led them back to room 101. Nichole didn't say anything, she just enjoyed the jester. Back at the room Dana opened their door leading Nicky to her bed before she went to the closet and pulled out fresh clothes and her shower bag. "Go to bed. Im going to shower." Without another word Dana left, leaving Nicole more confessed then ever before. She looked down at her hand and smile, Dana really did care about her.


	3. You Kissed Me Back?

**On to part three, Kittens! I hope you like it so far. Oh and the Anime I mention is Karneval.**

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

It was the last day before Winter break and everyone was excited to go how for the 3 week break. Mid terms were finally over and everyone was packing up to leave, everyone except room 301. Though it had been awhile since the incident at Sushi Rox, Nicole just now finally caved into telling the girls what happen when she found Dana. "-and then she told me to go to bed and she was going to shower. Happy? That's all that happened. Neither of us bring it up but…" Nicole was seated on Zoey's bed while the others were on the couch, bean bag and the desk chair. "But what?!" They all inquired. "She has been a little more.. I don't know possessive and touchy. Like if she sees a guy staring at me she gives them the scariest death glare I've ever seen from her" Lola raised and eyebrow "What do you mean touchy?" Nicole blushed a bit, "It's not much, well I guess for her it is. When we sit on the couch and watch TV together she will put her arm around me, and like I've been having horrible nightmares lately and she wakes up with me and pulls me into bed with her and she just holds me until I go to sleep. In the morning she is gone before I wake up but it's still nice…" Her blush became a deep red as she recalled the events of the last couple weeks. "Damn girl you got it bad or her." Zoey said and Lola and Quinn readily agreed.

Before they could go any deeper into the subject Nicole's phone rang, the same picture of her and Dana appeared on her phone. She answered the phone but didn't greet Dana. Dana just began talking. After the muffled Dana stopped talking Nicole smiled "On my way." The girls all looked at her for an explanation but none was given, she was out the door in a matter of seconds. Down stairs in room 101 Dana was in deep back skinny jeans with a deep blue long sleeve shirt on. She looked at the gift she had bought Nicky for christmas and wondered why she cared so much about all of this. "Get a grip Dana!" She growled into the mirror waiting for her best friend to come down. As the door unlocked Dana held her breath. She was nervous, really nervous. "I'm home." Nicky said smiling at Dana who was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room "Welcome back." She said with a blush. Dana just stared at Nicky for a little bit before pulling a thin velvet box from behind her back. "Merry Christmas, Nicky." The shorter girl stared in disbelief at the package. "Dana… What did you-" Dana held up a hand to silence her roommate. "Just open it okay?" Flipping the top open it revealed a silver chain connected to a heart engraved with Nicky and a small gem, her birth stone, imbedded in the top left.

Tears started to well up in Nicole's copper eyes. "I know you said you had a smilier one but Brittany took it from you… So I thought I would repla-" Before she could finish her sentence, soft lips collided with hers. As if an instinct Dana responded immediately, her eyes close and she wrapped her arms around Nicole's waist pulling her closer. Nichole's eyes shot open realizing what she had just done, she tried to back away but Dana wouldn't let her. "Dana I am SO sorry I wasn't thinking, I just did what felt right and I…I….You kissed me back!?" With an amused look Dana watched the girl figure out what just happened. "You kissed me back." Nicole repeated staring into Dana's eyes. "Why would you…If you didn't…I just…and you LET me…" Missing the feeling of Nichole's lips Dana captured them back in a deep kiss. Nicole wrapped her arms around Dana's neck and stood on her tippy toes so they could be level. Pulling back Dana smiled "Why didn't you tell me Nicky?" Dana was curious but wanted to test her limits so as Nicole began to answer Dana dropped her head down to Nicole's neck and kissed her way up from her collar bone to her ear. As Dana was kissing her neck Nicole tried to explain "I… didn't…. know if…" She bit her lip closing her eyes, as she stopped talking Dana stopped kissing, "continue talking Nicky." Dana smirked and waited for Nicole to speak before she restarted her kiss trail "If you…Didn't Like me…Then things would be…w-wierd." Dana lightly bit right under Nicole's jaw line making Nicole claw the back of her neck.

The two girls smiled at each other, now realizing they both felt the same, everything felt lighter, felt better. Turning out the lights Nicole and Dana cuddled on Dana's bed. Still trying to test her limits, Dana left multiple hickies on Nicoles chest thighs and hips. In return Dana received a plethora of scratch marks down her back and a deep purple bite mark on her neck. With every kiss their sexual tension grew. They knew they weren't going to cross That line tonight but they walked it. In the morning Dana was left in her boxers while Nicole had on one of Dana's T shirts and her thong. Neither girl woke for their morning routines, instead they slept until about 10, Dana pulled Nicole closer. She winced at the pain in her back. "Nicky…Wake up." Dana kissed her cheek. "Mmm, What?" Opening one eye Nicole busted out laughing. She then pointed to the bite mark on Dana's neck. "What did you do?" Dana questioned finding her phone to check what her girlfriend was laughing at. The mark was deep purple and very noticeable. Before she could scold Nicole she remembered why she had woken up in the first place. "Look at my back will you?" Dana sat up and waited for Nicole to look. "oh shit… I am SO sorry! That looks horrible!" Gently touching one of the red marks Dana flinched "I ah, I may have made you bleed…A bit." On Dana's back there were at least 5 marks that had broken skin. Curious about the damage she caused Nicole Dana pulled the covers off and lifted her shirt up, it looked like she had been beaten. "Oh my god." It was Dana's turn to laugh.

Nicole cleaned up Dana's back before each of them continued packing. They were both getting picked up later that night so they had time. Before going to hang out with the others, they both dressed in outfits that would conceal their love marks. Dana had to wear a jacket with her hood up and Nicole had to wear a t shirt with pants. Neither were happy with the outfits, since both like to wear as little clothing as they were comfortable with. Everyone met as Sushi Rox for one final good bye before they all left. Logan and Quinn were sitting across from Chase and Zoey and next to them was Michel and Lola leaving two open chairs for Nicole and Dana. The 3 girls made note of their odd attire while the guys didn't even seem to notice. "Three weeks without seeing each other! its gonna be weird, I'm already in the habit of seeing you every day." All the couples agreed with Chase. Dana looked at Nicole "He's gotta point I'm use to seeing you every day too, Nicky." Nicole shrugged "yeah huh who is gonna say welcome back when I walk into the room now?" The guys weren't aware of their joke so Michel questioned them "You two do what?" They all looked puzzled "We started watching this anime together and every time they return to their base they have to say "Im home" or these cute sheep things attack them." Nicole stated "And when they say "I'm home" the sheep say "welcome back" so we started doing that and it just stuck." Dana added. After that everyone rides started coming. By 3 it was only Dana and Nicole left from their group. Dana smiled pulled Nicky back to their room.

As soon as the door was shut Dana had Nicole pushed up against the door. "Dana…" Nicole looked up at her girlfriend. Once again they were caught up in each other, but more gentle due to all the damage done last night. Dana lifted Nicole up by her thighs leaning her against the door. Nicole entangled her fingers in Dana's hair pulling it every once in awhile. They were so caught up they almost didn't hear their phones ringing. Both of their rides were here. Grabbing their bags they exited the dorm and started walking toward the front of the school. "Dana hold on." Nicole grabbed her hand pulling her behind a building very close to where their parents were waiting. "What is it Nicky?" Nicole kisses Dana lightly placing her hand on the other girls cheek "have a good break okay?" Dana blushed, "Let's hope it goes by fast." They walked to their parents cars waving good bye at each other. Dana left first leaving Nicole with her parents. "That was Dana wasn't it?" Her dad asked smiling softly at his only daughter. "Yeah…" instinctively she started playing with the necklace. "I hope we get to meet her one day." Her mom smile hugging her.


	4. Sleep With Me

**Here ya go kittens! Part four of Last Chance, Thanks to N****iquad for keeping me on this one. This chapter is going to be about the 3 month break I put in there, it will be from Nicole's point of view.**

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

It was early morning and Dana had left for her morning workout about ten minutes ago. I tried to read but I couldn't stay focused. "Urghhhh!" Rolling on my back I stared at the ceiling. The events from yesterday played on repeat in my head especially Dana's words when we left the beach. _Don't ever say that again. "_So she does care? Or does that mean she just doesn't want me to know she doesn't? You are so confusing Dana!" I thought to myself trying to stay calm. I couldn't think of anything to distract me, looking to the TV I saw Dana's ps3. "Fuck it!" I wasn't to into video games but Dana really liked them. I tried to remember what game she had been playing but at this point I didn't care. I logged into my account and clicked play on her game. I laughed a bit, the only reason she made me my own account was because she didn't want me messing up her win streak on tekken 6.

One of her RPG games were in. I didn't mind too much though I was looking for more of a mindless killing game. After choosing the elf character and skipping the cut scenes I soon realized this game was actually pretty fun, switching between my bow and my sword I didn't die at all in level one. I was so entranced in the game I didn't here Dana come in. "I said, I'm home." Dana's voice came from my left, she was so close I could feel her breathe on my cheek, I nearly jumped out of my skin. "ah haha, Welcome back!" I said regaining my composer and playing the game again. "I didn't think you liked video games Nicky." Dana questioned putting her arm around the back of the couch behind me. "I'm not, just have a lot on my mind still...I just needed to get away you know?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see her nod.

"Save." Dana stated standing and changing into shorts. "What? Why?" I questioned breaking through a horde of warrior lizards. "Because we are gonna go do something." I kept playing "What would that be?" I didn't understand why she kept wanting to take me places. "Just save Nicky." I rolled my eyes but did as she asked. We ended up seeing a horror flick playing on campus. It wasn't too bad of a movie, but I still like the classics over new ones. After the movie we went to lunch and got coffee. "Let me pay Dana." I said reaching into my purse for a 10. "Nope." Dana already payed and picked up our two drinks. "Too late." She smiled handing me my cup and walking away from the stand. "You always pay for everything!" I complained. It really wasn't far, I swear she was spending all of her pay checks on me.

"Stop complaining and just say thank you." She took a sip of what I called diabetes in a cup, it was some cold carmel thing with whipped cream extra carmel and little carmel bits on top. "Thank you." I said with an eye roll following her as she led me around campus. She sat in the grass under the shade of a really big tree. "You need to chill out Nicole if you keep worrying, you will make yourself physically ill." I sat next to her "Yeah yeah. If I get sick I'll just go to the nurse so you won't have to take care of me." I didn't mean it to sound mean but she took it that way. "Im not that heartless, shit. I'd take care of my best friend." Dana scowled over her coffee. The more I hung out with her the more confused I became.

Dana and I were getting ready for bed, still making me sleep with her, my bed was used for other things. Like cleaning out my purse. "Why are you doing that right now?" Dana asked from her bed watching me "Because if I don't do it now I will forget to!" She just rolled her eyes. I was actually looking for a letter my mom had sent me. It had some money in it and I could defiantly use it tomorrow. Dumping the contents on my bed I sifted through it all looking for the envelope. A couple things fell on the food but I didn't pay any mind to them. "You dropped stuff." Dana was on the floor next to picking everything up as she set it all on the bed she held something in her hand "Is this Brittany?" I looked up, she held a photo booth picture the me and Brittany had taken together the first week we were dating.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was in here." Taking the picture from her I examined it "I miss that necklace." I sighed I'd give it to her on our eight months anniversary but she didn't give it back when we broke up. It was a sterling silver heart on a chain with my entails in it. Dana took it back from me examining the picture "That is a pretty necklace." She could tell the picture made me sad. She looked around the room before throwing it away. "Time for bed." She held out her hand to me and turned out the lights before holding me tighter then usual. I knew she could tell I was crying, but she didn't say anything. The next morning the trash was empty, and I had a text from Dana. -**I'm working all day, I'll see you tonight.**- I didn't end up seeing her until about midnight.

During the next week I hardly saw Dana, she was working over time for some reason She said she needed the money but wouldn't tell me why. So now I'm curled up on the couch with a book my mom sent me. It was around 10 by the time Dana walked through the door. She looked so worn out. She yawned out a 'I'm home' before rolling onto her bed "Welcome back." I set my book on the coffee table before going to sit on her bed. "You are going to work yourself to death you know that?" I pushed her hair out of her face and she gave me a half smile "Don't worry Nicky, I'll be fine." I shook my head before turning her light out and retreating to my bed.

My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. _Just a dream...Just a dream._ I told myself rubbing my face and wiping the sweat from my forehead. "With dreams like that how do you sleep?" Dana's voice was soft and closer then it should have been, my bed dipped under her weight as she sat on my bed. "You were mumbling in your sleep." She said while making a circle pattern on my hand. "yeah...I had a bad dream." Using the hand she wasn't holding I pushed my hair back. "Brit would make me sleep with her when I'd have bad dreams. She said that sleeping alone was what made me had them" I smiled a bit. Brittany might of been crazy but she could always cheer me up. I just noticed that Dana had stopped stroking my hand. "Come on then." Standing with my hand she pulled me out of my bed and into hers "If it'll make you shut up so I can sleep." I was about to protest when the comforter covered me and her right arm pulled me against her. "Just sleep."

From that moment on when ever I had a bad dream Dana would wake me up and take me to her bed. It was nice, she would hold me close to her and place her forehead on my shoulder. Now I didn't mind my bad dreams so much. That was until for a week straight I had horrible nightmares I would fall out of bed before Dana could wake me up. "Ugh! That's it!" Dana groaned pulling me up from the floor. "You are now officially sleeping with me every night." "Dana I-" She cut me off "Don't even. I need sleep and I don't care what you say. Get in bed." Dana placed her left arm around my stomach and pushed her right arm under my neck. "If you punch me in your sleep there will be hell to pay." I pushed my back against her chest trying to get closer to her. In return her arm was wrapped tighter around my abdomen.

When I opened my eyes I was surprised to find her still in bed with me. I was even more surprised to see that somehow in the night we had moved and I was now laying with my head on her chest and our fingers were intertwined on her stomach. I could feel the deep blush taking over my face. If Dana woke up and saw us like this she would freak out! I tried to move away from her but every time I moved she would stir a bit. Not wanting to face an angry grumpy Dana, I just laid back down. It wasn't too long before I felt Dana wake up. She pulled her hand out of mine poked my cheek. "Nicky. Get up. We slept in." I shook her hand away. If she knew I had been awake I don't know what she would have done. "Nicky" Her voice was softer this time, I just groaned in response. "That's it." I felt her hand move under the covers and start to attack my right side. A high pitched squeal escape my mouth as her tickle assault continued.

I sat down next to Lola for lunch. "Hey Nicole! Woa you look tired." I nodded "I was woken up by Dana tickling me, it was not the most pleasant thing in the world." Lola raised her eyebrows with a smile "Ohhhh, sounds like you two are hitting it off!" Zoey had let it slip that she told them about my sexuality before I could, so now everyone knew. "Oh shut up!" I placed my head on the table with a blush "She likes guys remember?" Lola rolled her eyes. The rest of the group slowly joined them at the table, excluding Dana. "Is she still working over time?" Chase asked the girls. Who all nodded "Yeah she said she needs the money." Nicole stated. "And no one knows why?" Michel asked "Maybe she is in trouble with a gang!" He added. The group groaned, since Dana had started working over time Michel had come up with a bunch of different scenarios of why she would need money.

It was now the week before mid terms and everyone was hard at work studying. Well that was everyone but Dana. She was still over working herself. After my last class of the day I entered our room and was surprised to see Dana sitting on the couch. "Welcome home." She said with a smile. "oh! right! I'm home!" It had been so long since she was here before I was. "So you're finally done working?" She nodded warming up ramen in the microwave "Yupp. The season is now officially over and I have the money I need. I sighed in relief "Good! You were working yourself way too hard!" She just shrugged and sat down next to me. "Horror movie marathon? Before we have to study?" I nodded "Hell yeah!"


	5. Back At Last

**Good morning Kittens, here is part 5 of Last Chance. This is going to be the last chapter for this story. I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**I Do Not Own Zoey 101**

**Lots a Lot a Love, Kandikitty**

The tall brunette stepped out of her father's classic jet black 1969 Mustang. She heard the engine cut out and trunk open. "Dad I can get my own bag." Turning around she smiled at her father. He was in his late 30s with shaggy brown hair and a light five a clock shadow. "Oh come on pup-tart. Let your old man help you out!" Dana just shook her head as he threw her bag over his shoulder. "Lead the way, kiddo! I can't wait to meet all your friends finally!" Jason Cruz was an energetic man, he always supported his daughter in all of her endeavors and once she told him about her new relationship he was eggier to meet, what his daughter described as the most amazing girl ever.

Nicole was already in room 101, having returned last night. She was setting her new books on the bookshelf when she her three different pitched knocks at once. In a sing song voice she heard her three best friends "Nichole! Dana! You two back?" Letting Lola, Quinn and Zoey in they all embraced and quickly started chatting about their breaks. It seemed like everyone had a great break, and once that topic was exhausted they started in on their favorite thing to talk about. "So did you get Dana anything?" Zoey asked with a teasing voice. "Oh are you going to tell her?" Quinn asked leaning her chin in her hand that were resting on her knees. Nicole knew she was going to tell them that she and Dana were dating but she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it without Dana...

The door unlocked letting Dana and Jason in to room 101. "I'm home." She said looking straight at her girlfriend. With a small squeal Nicole jumped off her bed and ran over to Dana wrapping her arms around her neck. "Welcome back!" Dana wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist kissing her. Zoey, Lola, and Quinn all went into a quite shock. "I missed you Nicky." Dana stated nuzzling her face into Nicole's neck. She giggled slightly, "I missed you too. Now are you going to introduce me?" Nicole was looking as Jason with a small smile. "Oh right. Dad this is my girlfriend, Nicole. Nicole this is my Dad, Jason." Dana stepped to Nicole's right letting her dad get a better view.

"So this is the famous Nicky, I've heard so much about!" Jason smiled shaking her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Nicole nodded "I've heard so much about you from Dana, Jason." His eyes lit up at that. He wasn't aware that his daughter actually talked about him to anyone. Jason face palmed himself. "I almost forgot. Dana told me you like to read," setting down Dana's bag he dug threw the smallest pocket. "Here. It's my newest book. I'm no sure if you'll like it but its worth a shot huh?" Jason smiled and rubbed the back of his head, sort of looking like a teenager. Nicole and Jason talked for a couple more minutes before he said good by to Dana and left.

Once again the couple kissed, all but forgetting the other girls. "Guys!" Zoey exclaimed trying to get their attention. Dana looked over at them. "Sorry Zo. I lose track of all my senses when I'm with her." Dana led Nicky over to her bed and leaned against the wall. Nicole sat between her legs with her back against Dana. "Sorry we didn't tell you guys, it just happened before break." Nicole smiled placing her hand over Dana's "Wait so its almost been month!?" Lola crossed her she was hurt they didn't tell any of them. "huh I guess you're right," Dana shrugged. She didn't care if they didn't approve, not knowing they had been pushing Nicole to tell her since they found out.

Quinn, Lola and Zoey all took turns asking different questions, like how it happened, we're they going to be open with it and things along those lines. By the time they were finished and had left the couple alone, it was dark out. "Ugh I thought they'd never leave!" Dana stood up stretching out her limbs, stiff from sitting for so long. "Be nice, they are our friends." Nicole said picking out pajamas to wear. Dana stepped behind her, holding her girlfriend around the waist. "I know I just wanted to be alone with you." Nicole blushing slightly turning around to kiss the older girl. They stayed like that for a couple minutes, each kissing getting more passionate. Dana's hands were roaming under Nicole's shirt and Nicole's fingers were pulling at Dana's hair.

"Wait..." Nicole breathed pulling back from Dana's kisses. "Is something wrong?" Dana looked worriedly at her girl. "No, nothing is wrong I just remembered. I got you something!" Going to her bag she pulled out a thing rectangular box. "Well sort of for you." Dana looked at her questionably. "Sort of?" Taking the lid off the box, Dana was graced with a very relieving catholic school girl uniform. "Oh hell no! I love you babe but no way in hell am I-" Nicole rolled her eyes cutting her off. "Its for me to wear," She kissed Dana's neck "And you to enjoy." Gentlely bitting where she just kissed Nicole pushed Dana on the bed to resume their make out session. It wash't long before their clothes came off and their hands and lips roamed lower.

Not knowing if they were ready for this step each girl continued to push the line. It didn't matter if they just started dating, It didn't matter if they would face ridicule later on, it didn't cross their minds what would happen after everything was done. In that moment only each other mattered. And to Dana, that is all that will ever matter. She knew Nicole wasn't as fragile as she seemed but she would protect her from whatever tried to hurt her, no matter who or what it was. Dana would do anything to keep _her _Nicky happy and she knew Nicole felt the same way about her. For these two, there was no question, they were meant to be and nothing would break them apart.


End file.
